Hors de Contrôle
by xAbsolute
Summary: L'histoire se déroule environ 7 ans après le 4e tome. L'histoire de Renesme, ses pouvoirs et son incapacité à se contrôler. Et si soudainement elle devenait un danger pour toute sa famille? Qui serait en mesure de l'aider? POV Nessie. NEW CHAP Lemons D
1. Chapter 1 : Renesme

Chapitre 1 : Renesme

Les années avaient passées. Je conduisais maintenant la Ducati d'Edward. Dans la ville où nous avions notre pied à terre ma famille et moi, je pouvais la conduire fréquemment sans risque de me faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi Edward s'obstinait à conduire sa Volvo. Il avait maintenant accès à une sélection de voiture beaucoup plus rapide, mais il préférait de loin utiliser son véhicule du temps de Forks. Même lorsque je l'avais accidentée quelques années auparavant, il s'était simplement procuré le même modèle, bien que Carlisle lui avait offert une Lamborghini. Je souris à cette pensée. Edward était un sentimental invétéré. Il avait sans doute passé ses meilleures années dans cette petite ville de l'état de Washington et il voulait en garder un souvenir tangible. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis cette époque. J'en étais la preuve.

J'avais vieilli en beauté, mais pour être sincère, cela ne m'affectait aucunement. Je le savais simplement parce que Rosalie se plaisait à me le répéter sans cesse. J'avais littéralement été élevé par 3 mères. Bella, Rosalie et Esme étaient pour moi un cocon d'amour qu'aucune jeune fille de mon n'âge ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et étrangement, c'était à Alice que je ressemblais le plus. Toutes mes caractéristiques humaines, je les tenais de ma mère, mais pour tout le reste, c'était vers Alice que je me tournais. Nous avions une relation très particulière d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle avait des émotions mitigées par rapport à moi, considérant qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Cela la frustrait par moment et je la sentais souvent agressive à mon égard. Malgré tout, il y avait des moments où sentant que je me reconnaissais en elle, Alice était plus facile d'approche. J'avais sans cesse cette impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, puis soudainement, je ressentais cette vague d'amour émanent d'elle. C'était littéralement une relation dyadique amour-haine entre nous deux, mais cela ne représentait jamais un véritable problème pour moi. J'étais de nature docile. Jacob me disait souvent que rien ne semblait vraiment me déranger. Je lui souriais alors bêtement, me formalisant peu de ces remarques. Jacob. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur mes lèvres. C'était si simple avec lui. Il était là, je ne me posais pas de question, enfin la plupart du temps. Je fronçai les yeux à cette idée. Je n'avais pas envie de me poser de questions. Je n'étais pas tellement efficace pour trouver des réponses et j'étais même légèrement énervée d'avoir laissé mon esprit divaguer. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque je faisais de la moto. Je mélangeais toutes mes pensées en même temps et je perdais le fil du temps.

Il devait être passé 11 heures lorsque je mis les pieds à la maison. Mon véhicule faisait surement assez de bruits pour que tout le monde soit bien prévenu de mon arrivée. Je souris à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas tellement comme si j'avais peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Il y avait certains avantages à vivre avec des vampires. Je pouvais littéralement faire un party toute la nuit sans m'inquiéter de déranger qui que ce soit. Non seulement ils ne dormaient pas, mais ils étaient même plus actif la nuit qu'à n'importe quel moment du jour. D'ailleurs, Bella et moi avions pris l'habitude de cuisiner la nuit. J'étais toujours affamée avant d'aller dormir. Ma diète se composait principale d'aliments frais bien sanglants, mais pour une raison inconnu, j'avais développé un appétit insatiable pour le sucre. Je pouvais manger une tarte complète sans être assouvie, au grand désespoir de Jasper et Emmet qui me regardaient toujours avec cet air dégouté. Edward et Bella s'accommodaient beaucoup mieux de ma diète et Esme adorait sentir les odeurs de chocolat, mais les autres préféraient se tenir loin de la cuisine en fin de soirée. Je humai l'air, le menton levé vers le ciel. Ça sentait les pommes, le bois et la cannelle. Bella devait m'attendre.

Je fermai le moteur de la moto et retirai mon manteau de cuir. Bien que ma peau fût très solide, elle pouvait tout de même subir des blessures. Mon sang avait une capacité incroyable de régénération et de coagulation ce qui signifiait que je guérissais très vite. Cependant, je n'étais pas à l'abri des douleurs humaines et des séquelles physiques que cela pouvais provoquer. J'avais d'ailleurs faillit perdre un bras lors de l'accident de voiture dans la Volvo et j'avais gardé une longue cicatrice sur l'avant bras en souvenir de la collision. Je me souvenais encore des réactions de ma famille. C'était la première fois que ma résistance humaine-vampire avait été mise à l'épreuve. Et contre toute attente, elle avait passé le test. J'avais été chanceuse, compte tenu que j'avais moi-même provoqué l'accident. Je me souvenais très bien de la journée passé à l'hôpital en compagnie de ma famille. Lorsqu'Edward avait réalisé ce qui s'était produit, il m'avait prise à part. Il avait attendu que mon état se stabilise et que tout le monde ait quitté la chambre d'hôpital pour me questionner à haute voix. À défaut de lui expliquer en parole, j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue pour lui faire comprendre.

C'était plus tôt ce jour là. Je roulais à toute vitesse sur la route menant à la maison. J'avais conduis toute la journée. À la différence des membres de ma famille, mes jambes ne me permettaient pas de courir à une vitesse folle. Bien sur, je battais n'importe quel humain à plate couture, mais disons que je n'étais pas à même de supplanter un vampire au 100 mètres. J'aimais donc énormément la liberté que les véhicules motorisés humains me donnaient. Normalement, lorsque j'avais envie de me libérer l'esprit, je prenais la Ferrari de ma mère ou la Ducati, mais j'avais passé la nuit chez Billy avec Jacob et ce type de véhicule me permettait une meilleure couverture lorsque je retournais à Forks. Jacob avait décidé de passer quelques jours avec son père, je les avais donc quittés le lendemain matin pour retourner chez moi. J'étais inscrite à l'université et je ne voulais pas manquer mes cours. Un avantage d'être née à moitié humaine, j'avais continuée de grandir et de vieillir un peu, à un rythme plus avancé. Après 7 ans d'âge physique, mon corps avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 25 ans. Cela me permettait d'entrevoir des carrières possibles, chose que ma mère ou mon père pouvaient difficilement faire. Tout en conduisant, je me rappelais avec le sourire la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds à l'université alors que mes parents devaient recommencer inlassablement leurs dernières années du secondaire. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement ironique dans le fait de vivre éternellement. J'avais été enregistré comme la fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esme afin de ne pas élever plus de soupçons, mais à la maison, mes parents biologiques prenaient leurs rôles très au sérieux. C'est d'ailleurs en père inquiet qu'Edward avait eu besoin de clarifier la situation de l'accident avec moi. J'étais donc sur la route ce matin là, roulant à plus de 140 kilomètres à l'heure lorsque j'avais réalisé que je n'étais aucunement terrorisée par la vitesse de mon véhicule. Il était encore très tôt, les lumières de l'aurore faisant briller la rosée sur les arbres. La route était sinueuse, au beau milieu de la forêt. Je n'avais sentit aucun humain à proximité. Personne de censé n'aurait pris un chemin aussi dangereux de si bonne heure. C'est ce qui avait poussé mon esprit à oublier complètement que je n'étais pas invincible et que je pouvais littéralement mourir. Tant et aussi longtemps que mon cœur battrait, je restais en vie, figée dans le temps, mais je pouvais mourir. Je n'étais pas à l'épreuve de tout. Et derrière cette envie de savoir si je pouvais m'effrayer moi-même sur une route, je crois qu'il y avait cette idée. L'idée de connaître ma limite, de savoir jusqu'ou mon corps pourrait combattre pour me garder en vie, pour m'empêcher de suivre le cours normal de ma partie humaine. J'avais donc tout simplement enfoncée la pédale d'accélération sans m'inquiéter outre des conséquences. J'étais une excellente conductrice et mes réflexes étaient particulièrement aiguisés, mais il y avait longtemps que je m'étais nourrit. Je me retenais toujours de chasser en présence de Jacob, me gavant plutôt de dessert. Par contre, ceux-ci ne me remplissaient pas comme pouvait le faire le sang frais. Je su donc dès l'instant ou je mis la main sur le frein à main pour prendre la courbe que je n'y arriverais pas, que j'étais trop fatiguée pour contrôler ma voiture. En effet, je remarquai seulement à cet instant la plaque de glace noire se trouvant dans le croissant de la route. Ma voiture se cambra rapidement sous l'impacte du frein, mais le volant, sous l'effet de mon épuisement glissa sous mes doigts. Je ne pu le récupérer à temps et mon véhicule fit un rapide tête à queue à l'extérieur de la courbe. Il vint percuter un arbre avant de s'immobiliser complètement. J'eu conscience seulement de l'odeur forte de l'essence et du sang coulant sur mon bras avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque j'avais retiré ma main du visage de mon père dans la chambre d'hôpital, j'avais pu y lire toute la souffrance et la peur que j'avais espéré trouver dans ma manœuvre dangereuse assise au volant de la Volvo.  
_Est-ce que je suis complètement folle ?_  
-Non, bien que de vouloir mettre ta propre vie en danger ne pourrait certainement pas être considérée comme un signe démontrant une santé mentale normale. J'ai l'impression de faire un retour en arrière au moment où ta mère était encore humaine, avait-il terminé dans un soupir.  
_Je suis réellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'inquiétudes à toi ou maman. Ni à personne de la famille d'ailleurs.  
_Je sentie à cet instant qu'il s'était inquiété réellement. Qu'il avait eu réellement peur pour ma vie et que cette peur ne semblait pas s'être dissipée, mais qu'au contraire, elle prenait de l'ampleur avec les minutes qui s'écoulaient.  
-C'est une chance que Bella puisse reconnaitre l'odeur de ton sang à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'imagine que ça doit faire partie du lien mère vampire unie à sa fille demie humaine, ajouta t'il dans un sourire.  
Alice était entrée à cet instant. Elle semblait confuse. Elle avait les dents serrées et les poings fermés. Clairement une Alice en colère.  
-Je suis désolé Nessie.  
Elle n'avait pas desserrée les dents et j'avais sentie que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait complètement changé.  
-Wow, Alice, calme toi. Elle va bien. Ce n'était pas ta faute après tout. Tu ne peux pas la voir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle posait un acte trop téméraire.  
À cette réplique mon père s'était tourné vers moi avec un demi sourire. J'avais senti aussi à cet instant qu'il s'était retenu de bien lui dire que j'avais moi-même provoqué cet accident.  
Alice avait poussé un énorme soupir. Elle m'avait donné l'impression d'être une boule d'émotion qui n'arrivait pas à gérer son comportement. Lorsqu'elle était contrariée en ma présence, elle devenait souvent ainsi. J'avais l'impression qu'en ma présence, elle ne savait pas comment se contrôler. Elle était pourtant si douce avec les autres, mais avec moi, elle semblait toujours traverser des émotions aux antipodes les unes des autres.  
Elle s'était retournée subitement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Tu l'as provoqué ?  
J'avais tourné ma tête vers Edward dans un mouvement très lent pour bien lui faire comprendre mon agacement. Je savais pertinemment qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de cacher ses intentions à Alice, mais disons que de me faire sermonner coucher dans un lit d'hôpital n'avait jamais été une activité que j'appréciais.  
_Charmant _  
Pour toute réponse il avait haussé les épaules.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te voir Renesme. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne sais rien. Je me sens complètement déboussolée quand je suis près de toi. Ta mère ne me pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose t'arriverais.  
-Alice, ça suffit. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai pris une décision stupide, j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau, c'est tout. S'il-te-plait, je ne te blâme pas pour mes erreurs, déjà que je dois supporter 3 mères dans cette famille, ne t'y met pas toi non plus. C'était irréfléchi et complètement dangereux, mais je dois avouer que c'était…euhm…intéressant comme sensations.  
Elle m'avait fait un sourire compatissant. Doucement, elle avait approché sa main sur ma tempe, là ou ma peau commençait à cicatriser.  
-Tu es tellement fragile que j'ai encore de la difficulté à croire que tu es une vampire, me souffla t'elle.  
J'avais levé les yeux. Elle me ressemblait tellement, plus je vieillissais, plus je développais des caractéristiques de la personnalité que j'avais admiré chez elle.  
_S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien à maman. Si elle apprend que j'ai conduis comme un pilote de course, elle terminera elle-même le travail que j'avais commencé. J'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour graduer une première fois de l'université. Et puis, désolé pour ta voiture. Dès que je deviens médecin, je promets de t'en offrir une autre.  
_Il m'avait regardé et avait sourit.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Je suis simplement heureux de voir que tu es en un seul morceau. Inutile de te sermonner sur le sujet, si une course folle en voiture ne t'a pas effrayé, je doute fort que de me mettre à crier puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, tu m'as donné une occasion de plus pour m'en faire pour toi.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement me souvenir de cet incident. Pas à cause de l'accident directement, mais plus en raison des questionnements que cela provoquait chez moi chaque fois. Je n'avais pas eu peur. Enfin, pas peur au sens où Bella m'avait souvent décrite sa peur pour moi. Je me souvenais vaguement que mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement et que j'avais eu chaud, mais c'était des réactions physiologiques que je ressentais en présence de Jacob où lorsqu'Emmet s'entêtait à vouloir me battre au baseball. Des seules vraies qualités vampires dont j'avais hérité, figurait celle de pouvoir sauter dans les airs. En effet, personne ne pouvais me battre en hauteur, même Edward lorsqu'il prenait un élan. J'étais donc l'ennemi numéro un pour tout batteur expérimenté parce qu'aucune balle ne pouvait passer mon chemin sans se faire intercepter.  
Ainsi, il semblait que seul mon corps répondait à l'ambiance de la peur. Sincèrement, si ce n'était de l'inquiétude que j'avais lu dans les yeux de ma famille à l'hôpital ce jour là, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais retenté le coup avec ma motocyclette.  
Je poussai finalement la porte d'entrée de la maison. J'eus été moins prises dans mes pensées que j'aurais probablement entendu ce qui se passait l'intérieur, mais puisque j'avais passé les dernières minutes à me questionner sur la peur, je fus surprise de voir une assiette s'écraser à mes pieds.

Rosalie semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ma première pensée fut pour le fait que si elle avait été encore humaine, elle aurait littéralement été cramoisie de fureur. Je restai estomaquée dans l'entrée, incapable de saisir la dispute qui s'était littéralement embrasé dans le salon. Je devais sérieusement avoir la tête ailleurs pour ne pas avoir entendu le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce. L'endroit était un champ de bataille. Des objets étaient fracassés partout, et une légère odeur de brulé stagnait dans la pièce. Je crus comprendre que Bella avait commencé à cuisiner et qu'attirée par la dispute, elle avait laissé en plan ses fourneaux. J'avais réussi à calculer, compte tenu de l'angle du lancer de l'assiette que celle-ci n'avait pas été projeté par Rosalie, mais bien par quelqu'un qui avait du se tenir dans la salle à manger quelques secondes plus tôt. Par contre, considérant la vitesse à laquelle les vampires bougeaient, je savais qu'il était possible que ce soit Carlisle, que je savais dans son bureau, qui aurait pu être l'auteur de ce massacre à la vaisselle. Je souris à l'idée saugrenue de voir Carlisle s'énerver en lançant sa porcelaine. Soudainement, sans avertissement, je vis du coin de l'œil un service de coutellerie se diriger vers moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je fis un bond spectaculaire et allai me pendre au bout d'une poutre de bois au plafond. Mon corps était complètement tendu, prêt à recevoir un prochain signe d'attaque. Je sentis que mon mouvement avait fait tourner des têtes, mais j'étais trop énervée pour y porter attention. Qu'on me lance une assiette passait encore, mais je trouvais sincèrement que ces vampires avaient la tendance à l'exagération. La coutellerie du mariage de Rosalie et Emmet, ça n'allait pas aussi bien passer. De mon perchoir, je vis tout de suite où le conflit s'était enflammé. Edward et Rosalie semblaient ne pas s'entendre sur un point, aller savoir lequel. Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, puis bougeaient rapidement pour tenir de nouvelles positions. Je sentis une présence à mes coté et je tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à Alice qui était venue s'accrocher à mes cotés.  
-Tu as trouvé un meilleur siège pour le spectacle ? me demanda-t-elle espiègle.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Le sujet a démarré sur une possibilité de déménager, mais le tout a rapidement dégénéré. Rosalie maintient que nous devons rester ici pour que tu termines au moins tes études, Edward crois que les gens commencent à s'inquiéter en ce qui concerne les carcasses animales. Enfin, les choses semblaient s'être calmées, mais je crois que c'est plus venimeux que jamais maintenant que tu es entrée.

C'était complètement stupide. Je voulais terminer mes études ici. J'adorais cette université et j'y avais rencontré des gens incroyables qui ne se formalisaient pas de me voir manger du chocolat tous les jours sans jamais prendre un gramme de poids. Je baissai les yeux vers la 2e guerre mondiale pour vérifier que les dires d'Alice étaient bien réels. Tous les deux avaient le regard mauvais, les lèvres retroussés et avaient adoptés une position de prédateur prêt à l'attaque. La pièce semblait littéralement figée. Je pouvais voir Bella, un tablier taché de farine sur elle, Esme qui retenait l'épaule d'Emmet, un signe clair qui exigeait qu'il ne se mêle pas au conflit présent dans la pièce. Carlisle était sans doute à l'étage, en attente de l'issu de la bataille. Et Jasper me regardait avec un air souffrant, comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à faire avec leur guerre de territoire qui semblait durer depuis des heures. Mais je savais que si jamais quelque chose de sérieux se préparait, Alice aurait posé un geste. Puis, simplement pour me contredire je crois, je la sentie se crisper à mes cotés. Et dans la même seconde, je la vis lever un bras vers Jasper, suppliante et je ne compris son geste qu'en réponse à ce qui se passait en dessous de nous.  
A cet instant, Rosalie grogna et se jeta sur Edward faisant claquer ses dents à quelques centimètres à peine de sa jugulaire. Et je su que mon père ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Bien qu'il ait souvent eu des différents avec elle, il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, à quel point j'étais attachée à elle, et je vis son regard suppliant se tourner vers Jasper puis vers moi. Jasper ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. J'attendais qu'il calme Rosalie. N'était t'il pas capable de détendre l'atmosphère ? Les secondes s'écoulèrent, tout le monde semblait encore figé. Rosalie était devenue encore plus agressive et soudainement, seulement le prédateur fut présent en elle. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le plancher, retombant sur mes deux jambes tel un félin ennuyé par une chute inutile et me précipitai vers la mêlée. Mon geste réveilla la pièce en un instant et bientôt Bella et Emmet rejoignirent leurs bien-aimés. Rosalie était maintenant sur Edward, ses dents claquants et ses mains essayant de le griffer au visage. Il la retenait d'une seule main et essayait de déloger son poids de sur lui avec l'autre. Son effort était inutile. Bien que plus fort qu'elle, Edward se battait contre un animal enragé qui n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt. Si personne n'intervenait réellement, elle allait le blesser sérieusement ou pire encore. Jasper hurla alors le nom d'Emmet, dans un effort ultime de rétablir l'ordre dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les émotions de Rosalie. Il demandait clairement à son beau-frère d'intervenir avec sa force afin de la calmer. Jasper me jeta un regard désolé que je ne compris pas. Il semblait s'excuser auprès de moi, alors que la victime ici était clairement Edward. Emmet pris Rosalie par la taille pour la soulever, mais elle semblait habiter d'une rage venant de l'enfer. Ses merveilleux traits étaient déformés par la colère. Rosalie lui envoya valser un coup de tête rapide ce qui déstabilisa Emmet. Il recula sous l'impact et je vis ses yeux tourner rapidement au noir jais de prédateur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire battre sur son propre territoire, par sa femme en plus. Bella essayait de tirer mon père de sous l'étreinte de Rosalie, mais celle-ci le tenait fermement, ses cuisses enserrant sa taille. Alice était de nouveau figée dans le temps, sans doute à la recherche d'une vision qui pourrait lui faire comprendre l'issue de cette bataille. Personne ne voulait blesser l'autre et je compris que personne ne savait comment réagir. Emmet avait repris le dessus et essayait de contrôler sa douce, mais elle le maintenait à distance avec une main. Rosalie semblait plus déchainée que jamais. Libérée de l'étreinte de son mari, elle se rejeta soudainement sur Edward, cette fois-ci, dans le but ultime de le tuer.


	2. Chapter 2 : Routine

**NB. Les personnages malheureusement, ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**NB2. J'ai aéré mon texte un peu, question de rendre la lecture plus facile. J'espère que vous apprécierai.**

**Pardon aussi pour les mauvais titres de chapitres, je n'ai réellement aucun talent pour ça.**

**NB3. Cette fic trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques semaines déjà. C'est la première que je poste online, mais pas la première que j'écris. (Avant Twilight, il y avait Harry Potter =P)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Routine

Je les entendais encore. Enfin, une demi conversation puisqu'Edward pouvait lire la moitié dans les pensées de Rosalie. Cela faisait presque deux heures que l'incident s'était terminé et elle continuait de se confondre en excuse.

-Je suis tellement désolée Edward, je ne comprends pas encore ce qui m'a prise.

Si Emmet ne m'avait pas retenue, je me demande ce que…

-Arrête de t'excuser, tu as simplement perdu le contrôle. Je pouvais entendre tes pensées s'entrechoquer les unes contre les autres. C'était réellement le chaos la dedans.

-Carlisle, je suis aussi désolée d'avoir osé manquer de respect aux valeurs que tu nous à tous enseignées…je ne comprends pas encore comment j'ai pu m'emporter de la sorte. J'étais en colère, mais c'est réellement la première fois…

-Rosalie, c'est terminé maintenant. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, lui répondit-il.

Carlisle avait finit par descendre de son bureau, alerté par les cris de rages qu'avait poussés Rosalie. Il n'avait pas parlé, sa présence seule avait capté l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. Emmet avait profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour attraper Rosalie par la taille et la tirer le plus loin possible d'Edward. Mais c'était inutile, Jasper avait finit par reprendre possession de l'atmosphère de la pièce et j'avais pu apercevoir tous les visages se détendre au même moment. Mais ça lui avait quand même pris du temps. J'avais senti le regard interrogateur d'Alice se poser sur lui. Elle non plus n'avait pas compris.

Tout le monde avait maintenant quitté la maison, enfin presque tout le monde. Esme, Bella, Alice et Emmet étaient partis se nourrir. Je soupçonnais Carlisle de vouloir emmener Rosalie aussi. Bien que personne ne pouvait attribuer sa perte de contrôle au fait qu'elle ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps, personne n'allait prendre de chance inutile dans les prochaines semaines.

J'étais allongée sur le divan, le dos accoté sur l'accoudoir. J'étais réellement épuisée. La journée avait été longue, et la soirée encore plus. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon ordinateur était allumé, posé sur mes genoux en attente d'une illumination de ma part. J'adorais dormir, mais par moment, je trouvais que cela représentait une utilisation inutile de mon temps. J'avais un travail à remettre sur les cellules souches pour la semaine prochaine et je n'avais encore rien commencé. J'accotai ma tête sur le coussin, mes doigts glissants sur les touches du clavier dans l'espoir d'écrire enfin quelque chose. L'horloge sur le foyer indiquait plus de deux heures du matin…et je devais être en classe à huit heures le lendemain. Ah, l'université était un monde cruel. Je m'étirai longuement et frottai mes yeux dans un geste ultime pour me brasser le cerveau. Je crois que cela fit l'effet contraire, puisque je sentis à cet instant que la fatigue avait finalement gagné le combat avec mon corps. Je ne pris même pas la peine de retirer mon ordinateur, je fermai simplement l'écran sur le clavier et je reposai ma tête sur le coussin.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, dans un demi-sommeil que je sentis que quelqu'un me retirait mon outil de travail et posait une couverture sur moi. Mes narines humèrent le parfum réconfortant de mon père alors que celui-ci déposait un léger baiser sur mon front. Ce baiser me fit frissonner et mon cerveau s'alluma à cette pensée. Il était passé si proche de la mort, et j'avais trouvé le moyen de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait réellement avec moi. J'étais tellement attaché à lui, comment avais-je pu être aussi insensible? J'étais peut-être déréglée avec mes hormones. Personne ne savait réellement comment les humains-vampires réagissaient aux stimuli externes. Carlisle m'avait précisé que j'étais en excellente santé, mais il était possible que mes émotions n'étaient pas claires. C'est sur cette pensée que ma tête fit comprendre à mon corps qu'il était nécessaire que celui-ci se rendorme.

C'est la voix de ma mère qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Si je l'avais su mesquine, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle m'avait réveillée alors que je vais à peine de m'endormir. Mais je la connaissais mieux que ça. Elle tenait à me laisser dormir le plus possible, se souvenant encore à quel point le sommeil pouvait avoir un effet réparateur et bénéfique sur le corps. Mais il était 7 heures et contre toute attente, je devais me rendre en classe aujourd'hui afin de maintenir mon existence de façon normale.

Bella posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Debout mon ange, il est l'heure.

Je fis une grimace et sortit la langue en signe de désapprobation. Mais je n'avais plus réellement envie de dormir. Après avoir passé une nuit sur le divan, mon dos me faisait souffrir et mon bras droit avait perdu toute coordination avec le reste de mon corps. J'ouvris une œil, puis le deuxième. La lumière m'aveugla quelques instants, mais je fus à même de voir que la maison était vide mis à part nous deux.

-Où sont passés les autres?

-Jasper, Edward et Carlisle sont dans le bureau, tu ne les sens pas?

Mes sens étaient toujours un peu endormis le matin. Cela me prenait toujours une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'être complètement fonctionnelle. Cela devait me venir de mon côté humain. Pour toute réponse, je grognai mon mécontentement. Bella me fit un sourire.

-Les autres ont déjà quittés pour le travail ou l'école. Tu es littéralement le petit paresseux de la famille.

-Je suis aussi la seule à utiliser seulement 16 heures dans ma journée, répondis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Bella me tendit une barre de chocolat.

-Je t'attendrai pour aller me nourrir ce soir. Et dépêche toi, tu ne voudrais pas faire languir Jacob.

Je me levai finalement, rapatriant les couvertures sur le divan. J'étais encore habillée comme la veille et je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche. Je la prenais réellement plus par habitude, et parce que mes cheveux avaient une tendance à s'emmêler. Je tenais ma tignasse frisée de mon grand-père maternel. Puisque mon corps ne transpirait pas, mes cheveux étaient plus régulièrement indomptables que sales. Mais ils sentaient toujours l'essence lorsque je prenais la moto. Alors je prenais une douche tous les jours. J'aimais aussi la sensation de l'eau coulant contre ma peau. Je pouvais sortir de la pièce rouge homard sans réellement sentir les brûlures de la chaleur. Cela faisait bien rigoler Emmet d'ailleurs, et mourir d'envie Rosalie.

J'avalai le chocolat en une bouchée et me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de bain. Elle était immaculée, naturellement compte tenu que j'étais la seule à l'utiliser. C'était encore un peu bizarre le fait que je devais évacuer mes besoins, me brosser les dents, prendre une douche et couper mes ongles alors que toute ma famille était exempte de ces rituels. Chacun avait sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bain, mais personne n'y avait jamais touché. Enfin, moi si. J'avais fait tomber le verre dans le bol de toilette la semaine dernière. J'espérais secrètement que personne n'ait l'urgente envie d'essayer une brosse à dent pour le plaisir. Je souris à cette image. La maladresse devait être un trait génétique parce que ma mère m'en avait léguée une partie, j'en étais certaine.

Je fus prête en quinze minutes. Je pouvais entendre Jacob et Bella discuter ensemble dans le salon.

-On n'arrive pas encore à comprendre ce qui lui a pris. Ils discutaient, et soudainement, elle a littéralement explosé.

-J'ai toujours maintenu que Rosalie avait mauvais caractère.

-Non, Jake, je sais que toi et Rosalie, ce n'est pas la joie, mais je te jure, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était possédée. Si elle avait sauté sur toi, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais sur Edward…

-Ils s'étaient chamaillés un peu avant que ça dégénère?

-Non, pas tellement, tout s'est littéralement mis en place quand Nessie est arrivée. Elle a mis les pieds dans le champ de bataille. Mais c'était tellement étrange. Même Jasper n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa sœur. C'est la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un résister à son pouvoir. Et pourtant, Edward et Rosalie n'ont jamais été immunisés auparavant.

Je ne voulais pas interrompre leur discussion, mais nous devions partir si nous ne voulions pas être en retard. Je descendis donc les rejoindre. Lorsque Jacob me vit, son regard s'illumina soudainement. Il en oublia sa conversation avec ma mère et tendit un bras vers moi. Il enlaça instinctivement ma taille et m'attira à lui. Il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou et la chaleur de son corps me fit frissonner. Ma mère nous regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as vieillis tellement vite…j'oublie que tu es une femme maintenant.  
Je rougis à sa remarque.

-Maman…

Jacob me serra encore plus contre lui.

-Elle a vieillit juste assez vite pour moi. Nos premières marches à La Push sont bien loin déjà Bella…mais rien n'est oublié, rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jacob m'avait expliqué leur histoire. C'était assez étrange de me dire que ma mère, humaine à l'époque, avait embrassé mon copain, que celui-ci avait été amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle ne semblait plus savoir où son cœur la portait. Et que par la suite, lors de ma naissance, Jacob avait eu une révélation et qu'il n'avait vécu que pour mon bonheur. À vrai dire, même après maintes explications, je ne saisissais toujours pas ce concept d'imprégnation. Je n'osais plus en parler avec lui, parce que je savais que cela lui faisait de la peine. Mais je n'arrivais pas imaginer tous l'éventail d'émotions qu'il me décrivait. J'étais bien avec lui, il me faisait sentir en sécurité et c'est réellement ce qui comptait pour moi. Nous pouvions discuter des heures pour finalement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je trouvais cela tout simplement merveilleux. Il y avait cette connexion indestructible entre nous, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, ce qui était en fait le cas.

Nous quittâmes donc la maison, main dans la main. Généralement, nous prenions une des voitures de la maison pour se rendre à l'école. Plus souvent le Jeep qu'autre chose, parce que Jacob vu sa taille avait de la difficulté à être confortablement assis dans la Ferrari. Mais il venait de terminer de monter une nouvelle Harley, et je le sentais fébrile à l'idée de l'utiliser avec moi. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire. Je me demandais comment il était avant. Avant qu'il soit un loup, avant que les vampires viennent pour attaquer.  
Il répondit a mon sourire et pris ma main dans la sienne.

-J'étais petit, jeune, et très seul. Tu n'étais pas encore née, alors je ne savais pas ce que je manquais. Mais ta mère était là. Bien qu'elle maintienne que je lui ais sauvé la vie par ma présence, je dois en dire autant de la sienne. Tiens, voici mon nouveau bébé…

Nous étions arrivés au garage. Je la trouvais jolie, mais tout ce que je pouvais réellement imaginer c'était la puissance sous le moteur. Je remis ma main sur son visage.

-Non, elle n'est pas aussi rapide que la tienne, mais disons qu'elle a la classe que ta Ducati n'aura jamais.

Une Harley n'étant pas le véhicule le plus silencieux, nous fîmes toute une impression sur le campus de l'université à notre arrivée. Je n'aimais pas tellement l'attention que les autres m'accordaient, mais j'avais l'impression que peu importe où je passais, les têtes se tournaient.

-C'est parce que tu es magnifique, me répondit Jacob après que j'eu appuyé ma main sur sa joue à nouveau. Et sans doute parce que tout comme les membres de ta famille, tu es le prédateur qui attire sa proie. Dommage pour les autres que tu m'as déjà offert ton corps, termina t'il, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai rien signé du tout moi, fis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Je lui envoyai un baiser en soufflant sur ma main avant de m'engouffrer dans le pavillon principal. J'étais déjà serré dans mon temps en arrivant à l'école, et lorsque je mis les pieds dans la classe, le professeur avait commencé à enseigner sa matière. Je me fis aussi invisible que possible et allai m'assoir au fond. Lily me fit un signe de la main suivit d'un sourire coquin. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres un rapide : Bon matin, puis elle reporta son attention vers l'avant. J'entrepris de sortir mon matériel, agacée par mon retard, mon manque de sommeil, ma non motivation pour les os du corps humains et par la couleur de la chemise de Mr. Sénécal. J'entendis des soupirs autour de moi. Il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à être embêtée par toutes sortes de détails insipides du quotidien.

Après le cours, j'allai rejoindre Lily et Lucas pour notre laboratoire de dissection.

-Tu as fait la grasse matinée avec Jacob ce matin?

Je lui fis une grimace. C'était bien d'être avec eux par moment. Ils étaient un peu comme mon point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Je n'étais ni complètement humaine, ni complètement vampire, mais avec eux, j'avais l'impression de renouer avec le coté vivant de ma personnalité. Je devais me retenir sans cesse de poser ma main sur leurs visages pour me faire comprendre, mais c'était un mince effort comparativement au plaisir que j'avais à m'empiffrer de sucre avec eux sans me sentir coupable, ou encore à être gaffeuse sans me sentir diminuée. Bien que personne à la maison ne me faisait sentir comme différente, ils ne pouvaient nier ce qui était clairement apparent. Je restais une tentation pour tous les vampires, compte tenu de ma nature même. Mais avec Lily et Lucas, je n'avais pas à être attentive à ce genre de chose. Mais je restais tout de même une menace pour eux aussi. Je n'avais jamais encore perdu le contrôle avec des humains, mais j'avais été sevrée au sang humain et je me souvenais du goût riche dans ma bouche. Je chassais donc fréquemment pour m'éviter toute sensation de brûlures inutiles. Lucas avait particulièrement une odeur qui me faisait saliver. Mais jamais rien n'aurait pu me rendre agressive envers lui. De plus, avec Jacob, j'avais droit à une petite dose de sang par moment. Mais nous avions convenue de ne pas en prendre l'habitude. Bien qu'il était habitué à mes morsures depuis longtemps, certains endroits étaient nouveaux pour lui. Il y avait des moments où nos gestes étaient plus brusques, et d'autres où cela se passait plus lentement. Je me souvenais assez vivement du croissant que je lui avais laissé sur le bas du ventre coté gauche. Je devais renouveler cette morsure de temps en temps, compte tenu qu'il cicatrisait très rapidement, mais c'était clairement son bon vouloir. Il voulait que sa chair soit marquée par mon désir. Cette pensée me remis plusieurs images en mémoire que je tentai d'effacer. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser libre cours à mes fantasmes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire à cette idée.

-Non Lily, j'ai simplement eu une dure soirée…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, me répliqua t'elle sournoisement.

-Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture dans le parking ce matin, tu es venu comment?

Lucas mourrait d'envie de conduire ma voiture, la Ferrari bien sur. Je la prenais lorsque Jacob n'avait pas besoin de venir à l'Université. Il me regardait toujours avec envie lorsque j'arrivais sur le campus. Pourtant, je lui avais offert plusieurs fois de la conduire, mais on dirait que l'envie venait avec la timidité.

-Avec Jake. Il a finalement terminé sa nouvelle Harley. Il était comme un enfant à qui on a donné son premier chocolat. Parfois je me demande sincèrement qui est le plus vieux d'entre nous deux.

Mes deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Jacob avait commencé à fréquenté l'université avant moi, et théoriquement, il était né avant moi. Nous avions donc, par convention sociale, établi qu'il était âgé de deux ans de plus que moi. Il étudiait au doctorat en anthropologie. Il avait profité de son curriculum pour se spécialiser en études amérindiennes et pour en apprendre plus sur les légendes de son clan et sur sa capacité de se changer en loup. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace de vampire, il semblait que son corps pouvait continuer à se transformer. Cela était probablement dû à sa proximité constante avec ma famille, et à l'intimité directe qu'il partageait avec une demie vampire. Personnellement, je trouvais pratique ses capacités de changer de formes. Nous étions ainsi sur un pied d'égalité animal dans certaines situations. Il pouvait chasser sous sa forme de loup ce qui me rendait moins mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans un de ces moments, mais savoir qu'il pouvait aussi se nourrir de la même façon que moi rendait les choses plus simples. Il comprenait mieux mon envie de sang et me laissait partir seule en forêt pour le temps dont j'avais besoin.

Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement étreignant. Après le labo, je profitai du fait que Jacob enseignait à une classe de premier cycle pour m'installer dehors et commencer mon travail sur les fameuses cellules souches. Le temps était nuageux, ce qui avait relégué presque tous les étudiants dans le solarium intérieur. J'aimais rester dehors lorsque le vent soufflait. Je pouvais alors libérer mon esprit de toute tension et les laisser s'envoler dans le vent. Billy aurait sans doute approuvé. Il comprenait cette partie de moi que je ne comprenais pas toujours. Ce besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, ce quelque chose que je ne semblais pas avoir encore trouvé.

J'étais encore assise dans l'herbe lorsque Jacob vint me rejoindre plusieurs heures plus tard. J'oubliais par moment que mon corps avait besoin de bouger et j'avais les jambes toutes engourdies lorsqu'il pencha son visage vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-Comment s'est déroulée ta journée?

J'avais déjà la main posée sur lui bien avant qu'il termine sa phrase. Ce don était fantastique. Il m'évitait de parler, ce qui me rendait service dans la plupart des situations.

-Aller, viens, je te raccompagne. J'ai deux-trois trucs à faire à la maison, mais je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'aurai terminé.

Il me laissa à la maison, devant la porte. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Nous passions peu de temps ensemble depuis quelques semaines, tous les deux beaucoup trop occupés par nos projets respectifs. Le temps prenait une toute nouvelle connotation lorsque nous avions l'éternité.

Jasper était assis dans les marches sur le balcon de l'entrée. Il me fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, comme s'il m'attendait. Je m'approchai tranquillement.

-Ça va Jazz?

-Ness, aurais-tu deux minutes, j'aurais à te parler.

Que Jasper veuille me parler seul à seul passait encore, mais il semblait si inquiet que ma réaction fut instantanée. Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol et vint m'assoir à ses côtés.

-Je ne peux plus te contrôler Renesme.

Je lui lançai un regard sceptique. Mais de quoi pouvait-il parler? Quel contrôle Jasper pouvait-il avoir sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de bien te comprendre.

-Je ne peux plus contrôler ton pouvoir comme avant.

-Mon pouvoir? Jasper, mais de quelle façon pourrais-tu ou du moins voudrais-tu contrôler mon moyen de communication?

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux grand ouvert d'inquiétude.

-Non Nessie, je te parle de ton autre pouvoir.

**Review s'il-vous-plait. Comment vous avez trouvé? Qu'est-ce qui était chouette ou moins chouette? Toute critique bien faite est une bonne critique (positive ou négative)**

**Merci**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confrontation

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ce que je fais de leur personnalité oui. =D**

**Ma BO du chapitre : Control, Puddle of Mud**

**Bonne lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

Je me retournai vers lui avec un air sceptique.

-Mon autre pouvoir? De quoi tu me parles Jasper? Es-tu certain que tout va bien?

-Je, il prit une grande inspiration, j'avais promis de ne rien dire, mais j'ai peur que tu perdes à nouveau le contrôle et la prochaine fois, quelqu'un pourrait réellement se blesser.

Je le fixai. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir dans cette discussion. Il avait quelque chose à me dire, et bien que je sentais qu'il avait besoin que je l'encourage, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la chose. Cette situation commençait un peu à m'énerver d'ailleurs.

-Ne t'énerve pas.

-Je ne suis pas énervée Jasper, mais la situation prend une drôle d'allure tu ne trouves pas?

-Je sais Nessie. Avant, ton don ne représentait pas un problème. Lorsque tu étais plus jeune, tu n'étais pas dangereuse, mais maintenant, tu as pris de la force de caractère et ton pouvoir à aussi pris de l'expansion.

Je levai la main vers lui dans un dernier effort pour lui faire saisir mon incompréhension. Je lui montrai alors une version abrégée de toute mon existence pour lui signifier très clairement que je n'avais pas d'autre pouvoir. Mon seul don reposait sur ce moyen de communication. Inutile certes, mais certainement pas dangereux. De quelle façon Jasper avait-il pu contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Il prit ma main et la garda entre les siennes, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je ne te parle pas de ton pouvoir me faire voir les choses, mais bien de celui de contrôler les émotions.

Je restai silencieuse. Les émotions, c'était le domaine de Jasper, pas le mien. J'étais d'ailleurs un peu perplexe. En effet, j'aurais difficilement pu contrôler ces choses que j'arrivais à peine à ressentir.

-Jasper, je, je … écoute, je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Je ne crois pas que j'ai réellement des émotions. Tu ne peux pas contrôler quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Vous vivez tous des émotions uniques que je dois vivre à ma façon au travers des autres.

Il recula sa tête sur le coup de la surprise.

-Non, Ness, au contraire, tu es littéralement une boule d'émotions. Autour de toi, les émotions prennent des proportions inattendues, tellement grande par moment qu'elles éclipsent ma faculté de pouvoir les contrôler. Tu es une éponge à émotions. Tu peux décupler la force de celles-ci sans efforts. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, tu l'as toujours fais sans t'en rendre compte. Tu t'imprègnes des émotions des autres et tu leur renvoies à la puissance dix. Lorsque tu te retrouves dans une pièce, l'émotion la plus forte l'emporte et tu t'occupes de la véhiculer à la majorité présente.

Soudainement, certains morceaux se mirent en place. Cela expliquait l'amour gaga que tout le monde avait ressentit pour moi à ma naissance, j'avais transformé une seule petite pensée positive en bouffée d'amour tournée vers ma petite personne. Tout cela n'était alors qu'une puissante copie d'un petit sentiment. Cela remettait étrangement les choses en perspective.

Je levai les yeux vers Jasper.

-Alors lorsque tu parlais de contrôle…

-Voilà, tu as compris. Puisque tu n'étais pas vraiment au courant pour ce don, tu l'as développé contre ton gré au fil des années. Alors je m'occupais de tamiser l'atmosphère lorsque cela devenait plus dangereux.

Je le regardai avec un demi sourire.

-Malgré la fausse dimension de ces émotions, je ne vois toujours pas le danger. Les gens semblent tous être fous de m…

L'image de la veille me revint soudainement en mémoire, accompagné des paroles d'Alice. La colère de Rosalie avait pris de l'ampleur lorsque j'avais mis les pieds dans la maison.

-Hier, tu te souviens? Réalises-tu comment cela aurait pu se terminer?

Je mis ma main sur sa joue à nouveau, par réflexe. J'étais beaucoup plus habile à communiquer de cette façon.

-Je sais que l'argument n'avait aucun lien direct avec toi, mais il semble que pour certaines situations, tu choisisses involontairement un camp. Alors cette personne voit ses émotions décupler sans raison. Hier, tu as fais un choix inconscient avec lequel j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à palier. Je n'ai pas réussit à te contrôler. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai cru bon de te parler de tout ça, avant que tout cela soit complètement hors de mon contrôle. Carlisle et Edward préféraient attendre, mais…

Je me redressai subitement, les poings serrés.

-Tout le monde est au courant et personne n'a osé même m'en parler avant?

Jasper baissa les épaules mais garda son regard fixé sur moi.

-Tu n'es pas ma fille, cela n'était pas de mon ressort. Lorsqu'Eleazar nous a prévenus du talent que tu développais, Edward a voulu te protéger pour t'empêcher d'imaginer que leur amour n'était pas sincère. Lui et Bella sont fous de toi, bien en dehors de ce que ton pouvoir pourrait y faire. Nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que tu pourrais aussi générer des émotions aussi violentes et négatives. Et jamais même il ne m'était venu à l'idée que tu ne pouvais pas les ressentir. Comment cela est-il possible?

J'eus l'impression qu'il murmurait cette dernière question pour lui-même. Ce que Jasper venait de m'annoncer était grave. Ainsi donc, je pouvais générer des émotions. Je pouvais littéralement forcer des émotions dans l'esprit des autres mais je ne pouvais pas les ressentir. Ça me faisait un peu étrange d'avoir enfin révélé à quelqu'un ce que je ressentais ou plutôt ce que je ne ressentais pas. J'avais passé tellement de temps à me questionner sur ce qu'était l'amour et pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à ressentir ce que Jacob me décrivait.

-Alors cet amour que tu as pour les autres? Ce qu'Edward et Bella ressentent pour toi?

-Je ne sais pas Jasper. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'offrir que le pâle reflet de ce qu'ils ressentent pour moi. Même avec Jacob.

Ma main se reposa instinctivement sur sa joue. Je fis naitre dans mon esprit les moments où par mes rires, mes sourires et ma joie de vivre, j'avais attiré l'amour de ma famille. Puis je tournais mon esprit vers Jacob pour faire comprendre à Jasper toute l'ampleur de mon alexthymie. Il frissonna et jeta un regard navré sur moi.

-Jacob est complètement fou de toi. Je le sens même lorsque tu es loin de lui.

-Je sais. Ne pense pas que je ne suis pas attachée à lui. Il est mon protecteur, mon confident. Il représente après Bella la personne la plus importante de mon existence, mais…

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

La voix avait surgit derrière Jasper. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner, je savais qu'il était là depuis un bon moment. Je n'avais pas interrompu mes paroles lorsque j'avais senti sa présence puisque je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir.

Edward vint s'assoir à coté de Jasper, là où je m'étais tenue quelques minutes auparavant. Il me regarda intensément, puis soudainement, cela me frappa.

-Tu as toujours su. Tout ce temps, alors que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, tu savais que je ne pouvais rien ressentir. Lorsque j'essayais de valider mes sensations physiques dans l'espoir de découvrir de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'amour, tu savais.

Il leva la main pour me couper.

-Attention Renesme, tu es beaucoup trop dure avec toi-même. Jasper pourrait te confirmer que tu n'es pas totalement dépourvu de sentiments.

Il se tourna vers Jasper.

-Sincèrement Ed, je n'en sais rien. Si Ness absorbe les émotions des autres…Je veux dire, je ressens les émotions qui émanent de toi.

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me fit un léger sourire.

-Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus certain si ce sont les tiennes ou simplement celles que tu absorbais, émanant des autres. Je peux seulement limiter l'action que celles-ci auront sur les autres lorsque tu les renvoies.

Je poussai un soupir sonore. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide.

-Je sais que cela t'agaces, ajouta mon père. Je sais aussi que tu veux ressentir l'amour au même titre que les autres. Mais tu peux malgré tout ressentir certaines choses par toi-même. Tu es capable de t'attacher, de te sentir en sécurité, de t'énerver, mais il semble que l'amour, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, les émotions complexes disons, te soient inaccessibles.

Edward baissa les yeux avant de terminer sa phrase dans un chuchotement.

-Je ne les ais jamais vu dans tes pensées.

Je reculai un peu frappée par les chocs multiples des informations que je venais d'apprendre. La conduite sociale me dictait que j'aurais du être triste, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était les mines déconfites de Jasper et Edward. Ils étaient tristes, et sans m'en apercevoir, je les rendais plus tristes encore. Je devais quitter cet endroit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Tu peux sans doute entrainer ce pouvoir. J'ai essayé de te protéger, par amour, en le gardant contre toi, mais maintenant, je suis certain que nous pouvons t'aider.

Mais j'étais déjà partie.

J'avais commencé à courir avant même qu'il ait terminé de parler. Je savais que si Edward voulait me suivre, il me rattraperait en trois enjambées, mais il ne le fit pas. Mon coté vampire me permettait d'avancer à vive allure, mais bientôt, mon sang n'eut plus assez d'oxygène pour me permettre de continuer. Je m'arrêtai donc au milieu de la forêt et me jetai dans les feuilles.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Malgré tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, j'avais enfin l'impression de mettre toutes les pièces au bon endroit. Je comprenais mieux l'agacement d'Alice. Elle était agacée par elle-même de ne pas pouvoir voir mon futur et moi, la seule chose que j'avais faite pour l'aider avait été de la rendre encore plus en colère contre elle-même. La même chose s'était produite avec Rosalie hier soir. Je l'avais rendue plus agressive que nécessaire. Je l'avais rendu dangereuse pour un membre de sa famille. La peur de l'accident, la tristesse à l'hôpital, l'amour des membres de ma famille, soudainement, tout perdait de son sens. Et je n'arrivais même pas à être triste de cette situation. Je sentais seulement que mon cœur avait ralentit son rythme et que mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège dans une impasse. Complètement vide de l'intérieur, avec beaucoup trop de choses à gérer en surface. Je devais me retrouver. Prendre contact avec ce que je n'avais pas, me débarrasser de ce pouvoir si possible. Je ne pouvais pas rester et continuer d'être une menace pour ma famille. Si Jasper ne pouvait plus me contrôler, les choses pourraient à nouveau dégénérer. Je n'étais pas prête à prendre cette chance en toute connaissance de cause. Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Je ne pouvais même pas me contrôler moi-même, ni même me réguler un tant soi peu. Je ne connaissais même pas le potentiel de mon pouvoir. Jusqu'à quel point pouvais-je être dangereuse?

Complètement obnubilée par mes pensées, je sentie sa présence derrière moi seulement lorsqu'il m'envoya son souffle chaud dans le cou. Je me retournai rapidement vers lui, agacée un peu de le voir troubler mon moment de solitude.

-Nessie, ça va? Tu as vraiment un drôle de regard. Tu t'es nourrie dernièrement?

Il s'inquiétait de ma santé physique alors que c'était tout mon esprit qui s'écroulait réellement. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire endurer ce qui se passait. Il méritait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer pour lui. À long terme, je n'allais que lui rendre la vie plus misérable qu'autre chose. Je pris alors une décision pour le protéger, pour tous les protéger.

-Je vais partir Jake.

Il se recula de moi, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais le tuer. Surpris et terrifié à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Partir où? Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, tu n'as même pas terminé ta session.

-Non Jake, toi et moi, c'est terminé. Il y a certaines choses que je dois clarifier, mais je ne peux pas rester ici.

Il me regarda incrédule. Il y avait maintenant cette distance physique entre nous et je sentis que Jacob voulait se rapprocher de moi afin de briser cette barrière. Il fit un premier pas vers moi, puis un deuxième.

-Je ne suis pas certain de bien te suivre…

Je poussai un soupir. Les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles. Comment annoncer à la personne qui vous aimait le plus au monde que vous représentiez un danger pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester. Pas dans ces conditions. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer mon pouvoir et il empêchait les gens de voir comment j'étais réellement. Alice ne pouvait les prévenir si quelque chose tournait mal et elle n'arrivait pas à voir les agissements de mon don sur les autres. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur infliger des émotions. Je n'étais pas Jasper, je n'étais pas là pour apaiser mais bien pour alimenter.

-Jacob, je suis dangereuse. Je possède un pouvoir que je ne comprends pas, que je ne contrôle pas. J'ai déjà un incident de trop à mon actif, je ne voudrais pas que cela mette ma famille ou mes amis en danger.

J'avançai vers lui et mis ma main sur sa joue pour réellement lui expliquer la situation, omettant bien sur les éléments sur mon incapacité à ressentir.

-Mais alors, tu peux apprendre à te contrôler avec Jasper.

Je retirai ma main vivement. J'eus la soudaine envie de me mettre à hurler. Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que je voulais m'éloigner de lui pour lui éviter toute cette peine. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de son imprégnation. Je n'avais pas la faculté réelle de l'aimer et de lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'apportait. Edward avait confirmé ce que j'avais redouté. Ces émotions n'avaient jamais été présentes dans mon esprit. Jacob méritait mieux.

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Il prit ma main et la colla à nouveau sur sa joue dans un geste brusque. Il espérait que je lui en dise plus, mais mon esprit à présent était vide. J'essayai de me libérer, mais il pressait ma main tellement fort contre lui que j'eu l'impression qu'elle fusionnait avec sa peau.

-Jacob, s'il-te-plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà.

Il me lança un regard perplexe, puis ses yeux passèrent rapidement de la tristesse à la colère.

-Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse te laisser partir toute seule. Peu importe où tu iras, j'irai avec toi. Je suis lié à toi pour toujours, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux et que je veux contrôler.

-Non!

J'avais crié sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, et instinctivement, mon corps répondant à une brèche possible pour sa sécurité, j'avais également grogné.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Jacob lâcha ma main. Celle-ci retomba mollement sur le coté de mon corps. Je n'avais pas détourné le regard du sien. Nous étions face à face, nos deux corps tendus penchés légèrement l'un vers l'autre.

-Non Jake, je partirai seule, point final.

-Tu es complètement folle! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais dangereuse pour moi. Notre amour est plus fort que tout.

À cet instant, mon agacement pour moi-même face à mon incapacité d'aimer atteignit son paroxysme. Sous cet effet, ma tête pris une première décision irrationnelle et me fit dire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

-Ton amour est plus fort que tout, le mien est inexistant. Je ne t'aime pas Jacob.

Il reçu la réplique comme une giclée d'acide. Il recula, tituba légèrement et se mit soudainement à trembler.

Et pour la première fois, je pu sentir ce qui se tramait. Jacob déjà en colère contre moi de l'abandonner avait tout simplement perdu la maitrise de lui-même. Et pour embellir le tout, je sentis mon pouvoir fuir mon corps et venir absorber toute la colère de Jacob pour la transformer et la lui recracher sous forme de haine et de violence contre moi.

J'étais tellement estomaquée de ressentir toute l'étendue de mon don mystérieux qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais en danger. En effet, lorsque Jacob eut complété sa transformation, c'est un loup enragé qui me sauta à la gorge. Dans un mouvement de protection, je levai mon avant-bras et le lambeau de chair qu'il m'arracha me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Bien que ma solide carapace pouvait me protéger des assauts humains, les dents de loups étaient crées pour la percer. Je perdis subitement l'équilibre et tombai sur le dos. La bête était devant moi, ses yeux me fixant avec colère. Dans mon état de panique, je sentais que mon pouvoir continuait d'alimenter Jacob dans sa violence et sa volonté de me tuer. Et aussi absurde que cela paraissait alors que le temps se figeait autour de moi, je pensai que la mort était un châtiment bien mérité pour tout ce qu'il avait souffert. J'avais tout essayé afin de l'aimer, mais à force de développer mon pouvoir sans le contrôler, cela avait amené Jacob à croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui alors qu'en vérité il n'avait vu dans mes yeux que le reflet de sa propre adoration.

Jacob s'avança vers moi, mon sang dégoulinant sur sa fourrure. Bien que je su que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivant, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Mon corps me dictait de me défendre. Je me relevai donc sur mes deux pieds, mon bras gauche m'élançant terriblement. Jacob fit un autre mouvement menaçant vers moi, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais prête. Alors qu'il arrivait au pas de course vers moi, je pris mon élan et fit un bon énorme au dessus de lui. Il s'arrêta net, désorienté, et en retombant, j'envoyai valser mon pied contre sa tête. Malheureusement, n'ayant qu'un seul bras valide pour me supporter, je retombai lourdement sur le sol, dos à lui. Bien que quelque peu sonné, Jacob n'avait rien perdu de ses instincts animals. Tel un prédateur, je le sentis grogner derrière moi. Puis une douleur vive me coupa le souffle. Je sentis à cet instant que j'allais m'évanouir. La douleur semblait irradier tous les membres de mon corps.

J'entendis des voix, des pas précipités, mais rien ne pouvais m'éloigner de cette atroce souffrance. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob dans un ultime effort de compréhension. Je sentis que le calme revenait autour de nous et je remerciais Jasper intérieurement pour ce contrôle. Lorsque je croisai le regard horrifié de Jake, je compris que toute cette violence que je lui avais infligée s'était dissipée. Il avait encore les crocs plantés dans mon épaule et les dix griffes de ses pattes avant transperçant mon dos. J'entendis à peine son hurlement avant de m'évanouir.

**Review Please.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos demandes.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Instruction

**Quelques petits points importants :**

**-Les personnages de cette histoires ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais certaines caractéristiques de leurs personnalités oui. =D**

**-Je tiens à m'excuser à tous pour le laps de temps incroyable que cela m'a pris pour poster le 4e chapitre. J'ai change de trajectoire au moins trois fois et j'ai pris des vacances, donc du retard par la meme occasion.**

**-Finalement, je trouve que ce chapitres est vraiment moche, mais il était nécessaire pour placer certains items en place. Je m'excuse d'avance. Mais la bonne nouvelle, cest que le chapitre 5 est presque terminé et clairement meilleur. =D**

**-BO du chapitre : Shut up and Drive, Rhianna**

**Bonne lecture, et merci à toux ceux et celles qui lisent fidèlement.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Instruction

Ce furent les voix de ma mère et de Rosalie qui me réveillèrent. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite, voulant prendre quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qui s'était produit. À l'odeur que je pouvais sentir, je savais que j'étais couchée dans le lit d'Emmet et Rosalie. Je n'avais aucune idée de la période exacte de la journée, mais je sentais la lumière du soleil percer au travers mes paupières. Il était sans doute près de midi. La lumière frappait le plus fortement la maison à ce moment de la journée. Mon corps était lourd et épuisé. J'avais l'impression que même si je voulais bouger, mes muscles en seraient tout simplement incapables. Mes jambes étaient ankylosées. Combien de temps étais-je restée couchée ainsi dans ce lit? Je tournai la tête légèrement et mon menton rencontra un bandage posé sur mon épaule. Soudainement, les images de Jacob me revinrent en mémoire et mes yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement. Je sentis le regard des deux vampires se tourner vers moi instantanément. Elles devaient attendre impatiemment mon réveil puisqu'elles furent à mon chevet en moins de deux.

-Jake? Demandais-je les yeux suppliant.

Où était-il? C'était lui que j'avais besoin de voir en cet instant crucial. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Maintenant que je savais que son assaut ne m'avait pas tué, j'avais besoin de m'assurer que lui aussi était en un seul morceau, émotionnellement parlant bien sur.

-Il n'est pas là ma chérie. Il a quitté il y a maintenant deux jours.

Deux jours, deux jours déjà? Le temps avait passé si vite. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point. Rosalie interrompit mes pensées.

-Il s'est enfuit tu veux dire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de t'avoir fait mal. Et je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, si Jasper ne m'avait pas retenue, je crois que je lui aurais arraché la tête. Ce genre d'animal grotesque ne mérite pas de vivre. Je savais qu'il finirait par être une menace pour nous tous, je le savais. Edward ne lui pardonnera jamais de t'avoir fait du mal.

J'avais de la difficulté à mettre toutes les informations que je recevais en une seule phrase. Jacob était parti? C'était moi qui devais quitter cet endroit, pas lui. Et ils croyaient tous que c'était ma faute? Edward et Jasper ne leur avaient donc rien dit sur moi encore. C'était réellement énervant, agaçant même.

-Ça suffit Rosalie, ce n'est pas le moment propice pour parler de tout ça à Nessie.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser passer cette histoire. Il a attaqué ta fille Bella. Il l'aurait tué si nous étions arrivés trop tard. Et tu n'es même enragé contre lui?

-Ne me dictes pas comment je dois me comporter Rose. C'est ma fille, cela m'inquiètes autant que toi.

Voilà ce que mon pouvoir faisait. Combien de fois avais-je transformé une situation ou une conversation anodine en tempête émotive? Et ce pouvoir semblait se mettre en branle lorsque moi-même je vivais un semblant d'émotions. Mon agacement devenait une colère injustifiée chez les autres. Il me fallait au moins connaître et comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Carlisle était au courant, ainsi que Jasper et Edward. Emmet aussi pourrait être d'une aide précieuse.

-Je veux voir les hommes de la maison.

Elles restèrent complètement abasourdies devant ma demande. Elles se turent subitement et me regardèrent de façon suspicieuse, toujours immobiles.

-J'ai besoin de voir Jasper, Edward, Carlisle et Emmet. S'il-vous-plait.

Je savais que ma demande devait les blesser. Mais je savais aussi que les émotions seraient plus difficiles à contrôler avec mes trois mères dans la même pièce. Je devais parler avec les garçons en premier. Et surtout, je devais poser des questions sur mon état auxquelles seul Carlisle pourrait répondre.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps. Emmet entra le premier.

-Alice nous a avertit.

Il jeta un regard navré vers Rosalie, signifiant surement qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à me voir, mais bien l'inverse. Les autres suivaient derrière lui. Bella et Rosalie me lancèrent un dernier regard, déçues, avant de quitter la pièce. Je me tournai vers mon père.

_Est-ce que tu crois que ça va aller?_

-Oui ma chérie. Ta mère, je ne sais pas, mais les autres ont simplement peur que soudainement tu ne leur fasses plus confiance.

Je soupirai d'agacement. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans prendre une chance de faire de la peine aux personnes importantes pour moi. Soudainement, être consciente de mon pouvoir me donnait l'impression de leur rendre la vie misérable. Quel gâchis.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant?

Carlisle s'approcha du lit et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il la posa sur sa joue et attendit que je lui explique la situation. Je lui montrai ma conversation avec Jasper, puis Edward et finalement, ma confrontation avec Jacob.

-Jasper a essayé de nous l'expliquer, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de toi.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

-Jacob n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Bien qu'il soit directement responsable de ses blessures, elle avait pris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il réagissait seulement à son pouvoir.

Je vis Edward se crisper du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais difficilement imaginer comment il se sentait, mais j'imaginais que la situation devait être très complexe pour lui. Culpabilité de m'avoir laissé seule avec Jacob, frustration de ne pas m'avoir avertit plus tôt de mon pouvoir et besoin de me sentir en sécurité auprès de lui.

-Rosalie et Bella ne sont pas encore au courant par contre, ajouta Emmet. Il faudra leur expliquer.

Je levai mes mains pour les passer sur mon visage et fit une grimace de douleur lorsque mon corps bougea. J'avais oublié les blessures au dos. Les plaies devaient être plus profondes que j'avais cru

-Carlisle, dis moi d'abord, je suis dans quel état?

-Disons que tu t'es déjà portée mieux, mais compte tenu des circonstances, tu vas bien. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. La plaie qu'a ouvert Jacob sur ton bras a été la plus longue a cicatrisé, et j'ai du prélever de la peau sur ta cuisse pour aider ton organisme à réagir plus rapidement. Tu garderas inévitablement une cicatrice. Ton épaule se porte un peu mieux, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de te faire réellement mal, compte tenu que Bella lui a sauté à la gorge avant qu'il ait pu bouger. Ton dos aussi se remet tranquillement. Tu as été chanceuse qu'il ne perce pas la moelle épinière. Les griffes ont ricochées sur tes vertèbres, ce qui t'as sauvé la vie. Tu garderas là aussi des cicatrices. Je suis désolé Nessie, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Ton corps a mal réagit au départ et j'ai du attendre avant de procéder à quoi que ce soit. Tu ne seras que complètement remise dans une semaine.

Une semaine. Cela semblait raisonnable. Bien sur n'importe quel vampire ou loup-garou aurait régénéré en moins de 24 heures, mais mon corps avait des demandes particulières.

-Merci. Tu as fait un travail formidable, compte tenu des circonstances.

C'était parfait. Une semaine me donnait largement le temps de me préparer avant de partir. Je n'avais pas abandonné mon idée. En fait, la réaction de Jacob n'avait fait que cristalliser cette idée dans ma tête. Maintenant, j'avais une autre raison de partir. Ma propre sécurité en dépendait. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de mon choix de quitter la ville. Je l'avais seulement dit à Jacob et sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus compréhensive. Je savais que je devrais garder cette idée pour moi. Je ne voulais pas encore choisir l'endroit officiellement, par peur d'alerter Alice. Bien que je représentais souvent des images floues pour elle, il y avait malgré tout la possibilité qu'elle puisse tomber sur quelque chose. Et je savais qu'Edward scrutait mes moindres pensées. Afin de ne rien laisser paraître, je me mis donc à faire l'inventaire des os de mon corps et des blessures que j'avais subit.

_Boîte crânienne, ok. Maxiliaire, ok. Radius, ok mais avec blessure externe…_

Edward posa une main sur ma jambe.

-Tu as tout tes morceaux ma puce. Ne sois pas inquiète, Carlisle a fait de l'excellent travail.

Je lui fis un demi sourire. Si seulement il savait. Je savais que Carlisle était un excellent médecin. Pas une seule seconde je n'avais douté de ses qualités pour me remettre d'aplomb, même dans les circonstances d'une attaque de loup.

Je fis signe à Jasper de s'approcher de moi. Je savais qu'il ressentait une responsabilité bien plus que familiale à mon égard. Il comprenait un peu ce que je vivais, étant lui même dans un cocon d'émotions constant.

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à mieux le contrôler. Je sais que tu peux au moins comprendre une légère partie de ce qui m'arrive. J'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'ou je peux aller et comment je peux gérer ces émotions qui émanent de moi.

Il me fit un sourire enjoué.

-Je suis content que tu ais reprit tes esprits. Tu verras, je suis convaincu que tu seras capable de maitriser chaque aspect de ce pouvoir avant la fin du mois.

Je pu marcher le lendemain. Mon corps était amorphe de n'avoir pu bouger durant les derniers jours. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, Bella était assise sur mon lit, des chocolatines posées dans une assiette sur ses cuisses.

-Bonjour princesse, m'avait elle dit, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

J'avais grogné une fois de plus, mon corps réclamant ses heures de sommeils non comblées.

-J'ai parlé avec ton père. Il m'a tout dit.

À la mention de ces informations, je me raidis dans mon lit. J'eu soudain l'impression qu'elle savait. Que malgré mes précautions, Edward avait pu lire dans ma tête. Et que peu importe, la connaissant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle prendrait automatiquement le blâme sur elle, se maudissant de son bagage génétique qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau presqu'automatiquement.

Je me levai sur le coude pour le tourner vers elle.

-Ahh, maman, ne pleures pas.

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolée. J'aurais du savoir. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça tu sais. Si seulement j'avais su.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas. Je tendis instinctivement les bras vers elle. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces, passant sa main sur mon front.

-Ce n'est plus important maintenant. Jasper va m'aider. Plus jamais je ne laisserait cette partie de moi prendre le contrôle tu comprends. Nous pourrons aussi tester la force de ton bouclier sur moi. Qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras me contenir mieux que personne, lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et pour Jacob?

-J'ai des choses à régler de façon sérieuse avec lui, mais pour l'instant, nous sommes tous les deux beaucoup trop instable pour se voir. Il a besoin de vivre avec sa culpabilité et moi avec moi-même.

Dès que je terminai d'engloutir mes 4 chocolatines, Emmet et Jasper firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Finit le temps du babysitting Bella. Renesme est fin prête pour son vrai entrainement.

Il me fit un clin d'œil emplis de malice. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant sa bonne humeur qui avait rapidement contaminé ma mère. Elle éclata de rire en le voyant si enjoué.

-Bien, si c'est réellement nécessaire. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle me revienne en un seul morceau si c'est possible.

-C'est plutôt pour nous que tu devrais t'inquiéter, lui lança Jasper en venant vers moi.

Ma mère se leva et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard d'accord?

Je lui fis un signe de tête, consentante. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais comprendre et contrôler, tellement de choses et si peu de temps. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser avant même d'avoir eu la chance de poser un quelconque geste.

Avec les garçons sur mes talons, je fus dehors en moins de deux secondes.

-Puisque je suis capable de ressentir les émotions mieux que quiconque, on va essayer sur moi. Je pourrai te dire alors ce que tu arrives à dégager.

Il se tourna vers Emmet, souriant.

-Le teddy bear ici présent, c'est pour nous assurer que je ne te saute pas à la gorge si jamais quelque chose tournait mal.

Nous étions devant la maison, entre le garage et la forêt. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de me faire humilier par les vampires les plus féroces de ma famille, mais je sentais que c'était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de prendre possession de mes moyens, ou au moins d'essayer. Je ne connaissais pas encore la puissance de ce que je pouvais faire, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait être réellement destructrice.

Jasper et Emmet se mirent derrière moi, me bloquant le passage vers la porte de la maison. Lorsque je me tournai vers eux, leurs sourires avaient disparus. Ils n'étaient plus aussi calmes qu'ils l'avaient fait paraître. Non seulement ils étaient nerveux, mais j'avais l'impression de sentir de la peur dans leurs visages fixes.

-Écoutez, si c'est trop pour vous, on n'est pas nécessairement obligés de le faire.

Emmet me regarda, insulté dans le plus profond de son être.

-Rien n'est trop pour quelqu'un comme moi répondit-il férocement. Il se reprit subitement. Non, en fait, c'est simplement que je ne sais pas encore à quoi m'attendre. Je ne comprends pas comment tu pourrais arriver à faire décupler mes émotions sans que moi je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-C'est comme avec moi Em. Lorsque je tamise l'atmosphère, tu ne sens pas vraiment que quelque chose se produit, mais tu te sens mieux. Avec Nessie, tu pourras te mettre dans une colère noire, puis pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Enfin, lorsqu'elle aura pleinement pris le contrôle de son pouvoir j'entends.

-Bah, de toute façon, c'est sur toi qu'elle essaiera non? reprit-il d'un ton narquois. Tu ne me verras pas pleurer aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne peux pas réellement pleurer Emmet, le taquina t'il.

-Ahh, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Bon, allons y. Ness, je veux que tu diriges contre moi, toute l'énergie dont tu disposes. Ne réfléchis pas, essaie seulement de te concentrer sur ce que tu ressens par rapport à moi. Que tu ressentes ou non l'émotion ne change rien. Je dégage une énergie que ton corps ne peut identifier, mais qui est malgré tout présente. Chaque émotion à sa couleur. En ce moment, tu ne détectes pas les couleurs, mais tu sais seulement que ce n'est pas noir ou blanc. Normalement quand tu reconnaitra les différentes tonalité, tu pourras donc savoir qu'elle émotion exactement tu perçois et comment contrôler ton pouvoir pour en faire ce que tu veux. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer ces dernières années, ton esprit semble faire deux choses avec les émotions. Tout dépendamment de ton état, tu peux les faire apparaître chez les autres, ou tu peux décupler des émotions déjà présentes. Vas-y. Essaie.

J'essayai de me remettre dans le même état d'esprit que lorsque Jacob s'était jeté sur moi. J'avais sentie quelque chose s'écouler de moi, quelque chose que je n'avais pu rattraper. Et l'effet avait été instantané sur Jacob. C'était exactement cet état d'esprit que je devais retrouver. Je pris une grande inspiration et concentrai toute mon attention sur Jasper. Rien. Plus je forçais, plus j'avais la nette impression que mon cerveau allait finir par couler d'une oreille sous l'effet de la pression. Après deux minutes intenses, je poussai un soupir. Il ne s'était rien produit.

-Je ne vois rien Jasper.

-Tu voudrais peut-être que j'aille te chercher des lunettes, pouffa Emmet à ses côtés.

-Ah…ah…ah. Très drôle Emmet.

-Non mais tu sais Nessie, si on est pour faire ça comme ça toute la journée, je serais plus utile avec Rosalie, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil.

-Charmant.

Je savais qu'il plaisantait, mais ses répliques m'énervaient au plus haut point. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un tunnel et d'avancer à tâtons. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, mais à forces d'essaies erreurs, je finirais par trouver le chemin. Mais les essaies erreurs pouvaient prendre du temps. Je ne voulais pas attendre un moi et je ne savais pas si une semaine serait suffisante. Je n'avais donc pas besoin qu'Emmet en rajoute. La pression était déjà assez forte.

Emmet pris soudainement un air renfrogné.

-Je devrais peut-être partir chasser, je perds littéralement mon temps ici.

Jasper aggripa le bras de son frère pour le freiner et leva un sourcil de circonspection, son visage toujours tourné vers moi.

-Intéressant. Tu peux arrêter maintenant Nessie.

Je le regardais un peu éberluée.

-Arrêter quoi?

-Tu n'as pas sentie ce qui s'est produit. Emmet était de très bonne humeur avant que tu t'énerves. Et soudainement, il préfère quitter avant de se mettre réellement en colère.

Je sentie que Jasper tamisait l'espace autour de nous pour calmer Emmet. Je compris alors que mon état pouvait transmettre des émotions. Je ne pouvais pas réellement les ressentir, mais mon activation physiologique dégageait une énergie qui me permettait de contrôler les émotions des autres.

Emmet avait repris ses esprits. Il me regardait, surpris d'avoir été victime alors que je devais utiliser Jasper.

-C'est vrai que c'était étrange. Je ne voulais que te taquiner, et soudainement, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus à faire ici et que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

-Il faut que tu cibles les sensations que tu as eues lorsque cela s'est produit. La colère est une émotion très forte. Il y a peu de subtilité et de tonalité dans cette émotion. J'imagine qu'elle est plus facile à générer pour toi. Nous partirons donc de là, me lança Jasper.

Les jours qui suivirent furent extrêmement épuisants, mais enrichissants. Je finis par comprendre de quelle façon la vague émotionnelle quittait mon corps, mais j'avais encore de la difficulté à la retenir. Jasper passa proche de me mordre trois fois, mais Emmet, toujours aussi solide pu le retenir à chaque fois. Je n'arrivais pas encore à contrôler ou émettre d'autres émotions, mais la colère étant la plus destructrice, j'étais satisfaite de pouvoir au moins être plus sensible à celle-ci. J'avais aussi compris le principe des couleurs que Jasper m'avait expliqué. La colère était rouge, rouge sang. Je voyais encore seulement un pâle reflet du potentiel rubis de celle-ci, mais je la voyais émaner de Jasper lorsqu'il était en colère contre moi.

Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais mon corps était remis de ses blessures et je pouvais tenir sur mes pieds sans problème. Mon bras avait cicatrisé et je gardais seulement des blessures aux dos. Rien qui ne pouvait réellement m'empêcher de partir. J'avais cependant eu une chance inespérée lorsque, alors que j'étais dans le garage, j'avais entendu Alice et Carlisle discuter de moi.

Ils avaient prononcé un seul prénom, celui qui semble t'il avait connu quelqu'un comme moi.

Marcus de Voleterra.

**Reviews please, même si ce sont de mauvais commentaires.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Départ

**-Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce que je fais de leur personnalité oui. =D**

**-LEMON dans le chapitre. C'était d'ailleurs chouette à écrire. Finalement, ça explique un peu pourquoi elle n'est pas rated K+ =P**

**-Merci encore une fois pour tous les gens qui suivent mon histoire. Sincèrement, ça me fait chaud au Coeur, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre**

**-BO du chapitre : Dead or Alive (BonJovi)**

**Bonne lecture, et merci à toux ceux et celles qui lisent fidèlement.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Départ

J'arrêtai ma moto devant la maison. Billy n'était pas là, mais je savais que Jacob n'était pas loin. Je pouvais reconnaître son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'avais besoin de lui parler une dernière fois avant de partir. De sentir qu'il comprenait et surtout qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Je ne savais pas si je pourrais trouver à Volterra ce que je cherchais. La conversation que j'avais entendue entre Carlisle et Alice m'avait pourtant redonné confiance. Jacob allait me manquer, mais s'il y avait une chance pour moi d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes, je devais essayer.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas fluide vers le garage. C'était la plus longue période de temps que j'avais passé loin de lui. Son odeur me rappelait tous les bons moments avec lui, mais aussi la dernière nuit, dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas peur, mais j'étais sur mes gardes. Je contrôlais déjà un peu mieux mon pouvoir, mais je ne savais pas comment je réagirais devant Jake.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, il me tournait le dos. Je savais à sa position qu'il m'attendait. Il avait les épaules fixes et tout son corps était tendu. Il portait uniquement une paire de jeans foncé, un foulard blanc négligemment accroché à sa poche arrière. Je pouvais apercevoir les muscles puissants de son dos, sa délicieuse peau bronzée luisant sous la lumière du soleil filtrant dans les fenêtres du garage. J'étais venu simplement pour lui dire adieu et lui promettre de revenir le voir s'il voulait encore de moi, mais soudainement, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. J'allais être séparé de lui pendant une durée indéterminée, séparé physiquement de lui.

Il se tourna vers moi. Alors que je m'attendais à un regard haineux, il avait un léger sourire en coin.

-Je pense que de toutes tes réactions, c'est sans doute celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

Il avait sentie mon excitation sexuelle. C'était le propre des animaux, ils étaient capables de sentir les phéromones, une caractéristique leur servant sans doute à trouver les femelles en ruts.

Je lui fis un sourire désolée.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais.

Son sourire disparut alors.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Jacob, je…je suis tellement désolée. Je n'imaginais pas que la situation tournerait ainsi. Je n'aurais pas du dire les choses comme je les ais dites. Mais tu méritais la vérité. Le problème, c'est moi.

-Ne me joue pas la rengaine ''le problème c'est moi, ce n'est pas toi.'' J'ai voulu te tuer Nessie. Clairement le problème ici c'est moi. Je suis réellement désolé. J'ai été tellement pris par surprise par les révélations que tu m'as faite que mon corps n'a pas su comment réagir.

Je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il avait de la difficulté à placer ses idées pour me faire comprendre que c'était pénible pour lui de repenser à cette soirée.

Je m'approchai alors rapidement de lui et lui mis la main sur la joue. Parler aurait pris trop de temps. Je devais lui montrer ce qui s'était passé exactement ce soir là, comment moi j'avais interprété les choses et comment j'étais responsable de sa colère. Je voulais aussi lui montrer la conversation entre Alice et Carlisle et mes plans d'aller voir Marcus.

Il se recula subitement effrayé.

-Tu vas te faire tuer là-bas. Nessie, j'étais présent la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Comment as-tu pu oublier leur violence, leur insensibilité?

Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas décupler les émotions qu'il vivait, mais je savais qu'avec Jacob, je perdais plus facilement contrôle de moi-même.

-Je sais tout ça Jacob. Mais s'il y a une chance pour moi d'être réellement avec toi, alors je veux la prendre. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas en qui les Cullen ont confiance et qui peut m'aider.

-Ta vie ne vaut pas ce sacrifice.

-La tienne oui peut-être?

Il me lança un regard dur.

-L'amour est un sentiment que tu ne peux pas provoquer. Il existe ou il n'existe pas. Ta tête a déjà prise la décision pour toi.

Prise de court par sa réplique, je pris une grande inspiration et lui envoya valser un coup de poing sur la mâchoire.

-Non mais, tu te prends pour qui hein? Tu n'as réellement aucune idée de ce que ça peut être de ne pas pouvoir ressentir rien du tout. De ne pas pouvoir t'inquiéter pour les gens importants pour toi. De ne pas pleurer lorsque le centre de ton univers se jette sur toi et essaie de te tuer par ta faute. De ne pas être heureuse lorsque tu découvres que tu as des amis et une famille qui elle t'aime. Fais chier Jacob Black. Arrête de te morfondre comme une louve qui a perdu ses petits. '' Ma faute, blah blah blah, j'aurais pu te tuer, blah blah blah. Tu me fais pitié quand tu joue la victime.''

À cet instant, je sentis que mon pouvoir fuyait mon corps, comme je l'avais pratiqué tant de fois, mais à défaut de le rappeler vers moi, je le laissai aller. Que Jacob gère avec. Et c'est alors que je sentie ma tête me lancer une décharge électrique. Mon corps fut alors habité d'une énergie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mes joues devinrent rouges, ma respiration s'accéléra et j'eus envie de me jeter sur Jacob pour le frapper une seconde fois.

Jacob me vit et écarquilla les yeux. Il voyait lui aussi la différence. Ni un ni l'autre ne bougeait, moi, dans l'attente que mon corps vive une nouvelle décharge, lui dans l'attente de voir comment je réagirais.

Je sentis ensuite que ma vague l'avait rejoint, et je vis dans son visage qu'il était à présent en colère. Elle s'était écoulée sournoisement vers lui.

-Tu peux bien parler. Tu aurais pu être sincère avec moi et me dire la vérité dès le départ. Tu avais besoin de moi pourquoi au juste? Pour me trimbaler à tes côtés comme un vulgaire trophée?

Je sentais que nous nous alimentions, mais je ne pouvais plus arrêter les réactions que mon corps avait provoquées. Je sentais que toute la pièce était emplie de cette émotion destructrice sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt.

-Un trophée? Mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire connaitre des autres. Si tu y tiens, la vérité c'est que je l'ai fais par dépit Jacob.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et je sentis qu'il utilisait toute sa force pour ne pas se transformer. Il voulait sans doute continuer à m'insulter, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sous sa forme animale.

-Et tous les autres membres de ta famille Nessie, est-ce que tu restais aussi par pitié? Belle façon de traiter les gens qui ont tout changé de leurs habitudes pour toi. Incapable de les aimer, mais profitant de leur amour comme un vulgaire parasite. Enfant ingrate.

Cette dernière réplique me fit retrousser les dents, et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je me jetai sur lui. Nous tombâmes tous les deux à la renverse, lui le dos sur la couverture couverte d'huile qui accueillait normalement sa Harley, moi sur lui, mes jambes enserrant sa taille, mes mains maintenant ses épaules au sol et ma bouche collée contre sa jugulaire.

Mon poids étant complètement à l'avant de mon corps, il me repoussa, mettant ses mains à plat sur mon abdomen et me reversa sur le coté. Je me retrouvai rapidement sous lui, mes jambes toujours attachées autour de sa taille. Il se pencha afin de me mordre, mais à l'instant où il approcha sa bouche de mon épaule, je remis mes dents sur sa jugulaire. Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux dans cette position inconfortable.

-Et maintenant? Souffla –t'il entre ses dents toujours posées sur ma chair.

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien.

Toute envie de meurtre avait quitté mon corps dès qu'il avait posé les mains sur moi.

-Tu me rends complètement fou. Je ne sais plus ce que je contrôle comme émotion avec toi, me répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser là où sa dentition s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant.

Sa réplique me fit sourire, et j'éloignai mes lèvres de son cou. Il continua de m'embrasser jusqu'à trouver la courbe de mon visage. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et força sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentais l'urgence. Je comprenais qu'il avait besoin de crier que j'étais à lui. Et d'une certaine façon, j'avais besoin de lui signifier que malgré tout, je lui appartenais toujours.

Il se recula alors, me laissant haletante et tourna ma tête sur le côté dans un geste brusque. Il était à genoux au dessus de moi, son bras droit maintenant son poids alors que sa main gauche gardait ma tête pressée sur le coté. Il me lécha le cou et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je ne pu m'empêcher à cet instant de resserrer mon étreinte sur sa taille entre mes jambes. Je voulais le garder proche de moi. J'avais besoin de lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me retirer mon chandail, il se décolla de moi et le déchira en deux d'un coup sec. Il prit mes seins entre ses mains et les embrassa tour à tour. Je sentais la pression de son bas ventre contre mon corps et je pouvais déduire jusqu'à quel point il avait envie de moi.

Je posai ma main dans ses cheveux et mes doigts s'entremêlèrent dans sa coupe hirsute. Sous l'effet d'un désir inassouvi depuis si longtemps, je me détachais de lui et le repoussai violement afin de lui plaquer le dos contre le mur du garage. Il se recula surpris, mais totalement docile. Je me collai face à lui, mes seins contre son torse brûlant et entrepris de lui détacher son jean. Il me retira les lambeaux de chandail qui était restés accrochés sur mon corps et souleva ma jupe de ses mains habilles.

De mon côté, je commençais légèrement à m'énerver, ayant de la difficulté à défaire les boutons du jeans compte tenu du fait que son pantalon était devenu soudainement trop serré pour lui. Jacob profita de ma lenteur pour glisser ses doigts sous ma culotte et me caresser. Mon corps se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir et je le mordis à l'épaule. Le sang afflua dans ma bouche, me donnant la force nécessaire pour le dominer ou du moins, pour l'égaler. Il gémit légèrement sous le coup de la douleur.

Je finis par reprendre le contrôle du pantalon et lorsqu'enfin je fus à même de pouvoir lui descendre ses jeans et ses boxers, il ne me laissa même pas le temps de les retirer complètement. Il imbriqua chacune de ses mains sur une fesse et me souleva pour que je vienne m'assoir directement sur lui. Je poussai un léger cri de plaisir et débutais mes mouvements de va et viens. Mes mains virent se plaquer sur son dos et je lui griffai la chair avec mes ongles. De son coté, je sentais qu'il me mordillait l'oreille. Je pouvais entendre ses soupirs de satisfaction suivre le rythme de nos hanches. Je sus alors à cet instant que rien n'avait changé et que j'avais droit d'avoir espoir.

Une légère pression sur mon dos me fit ouvrir les yeux. Pendant les premières secondes, je ne su pas tout de suite d'où venait la sensation, mais l'image du garage me remis en mémoire ce qui s'était produit avant que je m'endorme. Je pouvais déceler que Jacob passait ses doigts sur les blessures de mon dos qu'il m'avait infligé la semaine précédente. Je collai mes fesses contre lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais maintenant éveillée.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais pu te faire mal.

Les griffes de Jacob avaient laissées des points très marqués dans ma chair. Des cicatrices qui ne disparaitraient jamais réellement. Mais la pression qu'il avait appliquée sur ma peau lors de cette bataille m'avait aussi laissé des hématomes de la forme de ses pattes. J'avais littéralement des pattes de loups tatouées dans le dos, d'un jaune violacé virant au vert par endroit.

-Tu as faillit me tuer Jake. Et tout ça à cause de moi. Lorsque je suis énervée ou agacée, j'envoie des ondes de colère violente et destructrice aux autres.

Je me levai subitement sur les coudes, mon mouvement faisant voler mes cheveux dans le visage de Jacob. Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout à l'heure, lorsque je criais…

Les sensations que j'avais ressentis, le besoin de le frapper, l'envie urgente de me mettre à crier.

-Dis moi ce qui se passait pour toi, me questionna t'il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-J'étais essoufflée, je sentais le sang me monter au visage. J'avais envie de te frapper Jake, de te faire réellement mal. C'est comme si j'étais hors de moi-même. J'ai laissé mon pouvoir sortir, je l'ai laissé rampé vers toi.

Il me sourit, puis éclata de rire en me regardant rougir à nouveau.

-Tu réalises que tu étais en colère? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tu semblais sur le point d'exploser, mais naturellement je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour m'interroger sur ton état, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, tu m'enivrais une nouvelle fois et je perdais le contrôle.

J'ouvrais les yeux grand en l'entendant prononcer le mot ''colère''. Comment étais-ce possible? Il est vrai que j'avais ressentit quelque chose de puissant, de dangereusement puissant même. J'avais envie de me remettre en colère, simplement pour profiter pleinement de l'émotion afin de l'assimiler et de la comprendre.

-Tu réalises que de toutes les personnes de la terre possible, c'est avec toi, Jacob Black que je me suis mise pour la première fois en colère.

Je me reculai de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est certainement à cause de ton mauvais caractère.

Il m'empoigna par le bras pour me serrer contre lui, et je me débattis tant bien que mal en riant. Il me chatouillait, ce qui déclenchait toujours une réaction active dans mon corps. Il finit par gagner et me garda serrée contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement Nessie. Je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde que j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Reste. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sais que tu es attachée à moi, c'est suffisant. Je ne pourrai pas survivre loin de toi.

Je le regardai, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Si j'avais pu comprendre la tristesse au lieu de la colère, je crois qu'à cet instant, je me serais mise à pleurer. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement dommage dans le fait que Jacob était prêt à vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas réellement.

Je me détachai de lui doucement. J'entrepris de récupérer mes vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en restait. La jupe non plus n'avait pas survécu à la soirée. Je souris en voyant les vêtements amassés dans le coin du garage.

-J'ai apprécié ce moment avec toi Jake. Cette façon que nous avons de vouloir se casser en deux, mais de prendre notre temps pour nous découvrir tout doucement. Le sexe passe comme un courant entre nous deux. Mais l'amour ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Laisse-moi partir Jacob. Je ne pose pas ce geste contre toi, je le pose pour moi.

Il se leva à son tour et pris mes mains dans les siennes. J'en profitai pour poser ma main sur sa joue et lui remettre en mémoire tous nos beaux moments passés ensemble. Il me fit à son tour un sourire triste.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai peur pour toi, mais si cela peut te faire sentir complète, je serais un idiot de vouloir te retenir ici.

-Merci. Je ne pouvais pas réellement partir sans ta bénédiction. Je vais m'ennuyer tu sais.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'offrit un léger baiser.

-Maintenant, dis moi, quelles sont mes chances de trouver des vêtements féminins dans cette maison? Lui demandais-je en fixant nos deux corps nus.

Je n'avais pas voulu prendre de décision concernant mes prochains arrêts. Edward avait du comprendre que je me rendais chez Jacob, réaction tout à fait normal compte tenu que nous avions des choses à régler. Je doutais fort cependant qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais pris avec moi une valise et les cartes de crédits de Carlisle. Lorsque j'avais entendu Alice et Carlisle discuté, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient fait un lien que j'ignorais à l'époque.

J'étais assise par terre dans le garage, après une journée épuisante passé à pousser des ondes de colères sur Jasper et Emmet. J'étais à la limite de m'assoupir lorsque j'avais entendu des pas dans la section des voitures passe partout, entre la Volvo et la Mercedes. Cela m'avait pris quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Alice et Carlisle discutait d'un sujet qu'ils avaient entamés bien avant d'entrer dans la pièce. J'étais heureuse d'avoir passé une partie de la journée ici. De cette façon, ils ne pouvaient trouver inhabituel de sentir mon odeur partout et auraient eu de la difficulté à déceler encore ma présence. Je n'avais pas tellement eu envie d'écouter, mais lorsque j'avais entendu mon nom, mon esprit était sortit de sa torpeur et s'était mit involontairement en mode écoute.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution…

-Alice, je ne te parle pas de l'envoyer là-bas. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'Aro reviendra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu as vu, ils ont pris une décision.

-Oui, mais la décision est encore floue. Tu les connais mieux que moi, ils peuvent attendre encore quelques décennies.

-Je sais, mais il semble que Renesme soit arrivée à pleine maturité. Ses pouvoirs se stabilisent. Jasper croit que tout le potentiel est développé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ait raison. Elle pourrait devenir réellement dangereuse. Tu as vu comme moi ce qui s'est produit avec Jacob. Si elle peut faire tourner celui-ci contre elle, je donne peu cher des autres.

-Mais elle se contrôle mieux que jamais…si tu lui laisses le temps, je suis certaine que les choses peuvent s'arranger.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai peur de manquer de temps. Les conseils de Marcus pourraient nous être réellement utile. Elle était un peu comme elle tu sais. Tout le monde l'aimait pour l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'histoire violente de sa part, mais je suis convaincu que le principe est le même. Elle irradiait d'émotions. Marcus était le seul à l'aimer vraiment.

J'entendis Alice pousser un soupir. Il semblait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Carlisle avait eu le dernier mot. Je ne comprenais pas encore exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Marcus avait aimé quelqu'un qui avait eu le même type de pouvoir que moi. Si Carlisle avait confiance en Marcus suffisamment pour aller lui demander conseil sur mon état, je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons pour moi d'attendre plus longtemps avant de me rendre directement auprès de celui-ci. Je savais que ma famille ne désirait que mon bonheur, mais je ne pouvais les laisser aller à ma place.

Alice avait aussi mentionné qu'Aro avait pris une décision. Bella m'avait raconté maintes fois cette nuit, où sept ans auparavant, j'avais fait face aux Volturi. Elle m'avait mentionné que Alice, Edward, moi et elle étions des individus de choix pour le chef du clan. Aro était un collectionneur. Il se délectait de pouvoir commander les vampires les plus doués du monde. Il s'entourait toujours de ceux-ci, les trainant avec lui comme des objets de luxe.

Ainsi, Aro allait revenir. Et cette fois, j'avais la nette impression qu'il essaierait de prendre ce qui selon lui, lui revenait de plein droit. Mais il m'avait laissé aller une fois déjà, rien n'indiquait donc qu'il me voulait toujours. Je devais aller au devant de lui. Je pouvais une fois de plus protéger ma famille. Je les saurais plus en sécurité étant à Volterra. Loin de moi, et loin d'Aro. Et je pourrais voir Marcus. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi attendre de lui, mais je saurais bien assez vite rendue là-bas.

Faire partie de la famille Cullen m'octroyait un statut que les Volturi devaient respecter peu importe la situation. Je savais qu'il existait un code, des règles non écrites stipulant une hiérarchie vampirique. Même sur place, Aro ne pourrait pas me contrôler à sa guise.

Il ne me restait qu'à me rendre chez Jacob avant. Je n'avais pas pu laisser les choses telles quelles. J'avais eu besoin de son accord. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. Il savait que je voulais partir. La moindre des choses avait été de lui laisser savoir que je n'avais pas changé d'idée. Je n'avait pas voulu non plus prendre de décision officielle quant à la date de mon départ. Il me restait un seul endroit important à visiter avant de partir. Ensuite, Volterra serait ma prochaine destination. Et malgré l'inconfort que je ressentais face à ce voyage, je n'avais pas peur.

Si seulement j'avais su. La peur m'aurait peut-être sauvée des terribles évènements qui m'attendaient.

**Faites moi un clin d'œil si vous rêvez d'un Jake de 25 ans, à moitié nu sur une couverture tachée d'huile**

**=D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
